


Blame My Parents

by Manatee_rex22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint is not in a good mood, Domestic Avengers, F/M, I pick on Clint a lot, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by a cartoon, Older Work, Oneshot, Please Don't Hate Me, SHIELD, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, bad day, natasha being natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatee_rex22/pseuds/Manatee_rex22
Summary: Clint Barton did not have a good day at work, he is in no mood for shenanigans! Too bad his teammates didn't get the memo.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blame My Parents

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my older works inspired by an episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy that I have on tape! Enjoy!

The current New York weather was the perfect backdrop if you were having a horrible day. The sky was covered in thick, gray clouds, it had been raining non-stop for ten hours, and it everything just seemed to be rather depressing. Clint Barton couldn't help but feel like the weather was trying to tell him something... but he ignored it when he got up at 5:30 this morning. Breakfast and getting ready for work went pretty well, nothing went wrong or caused him to want to stay home in bed.

However, everything changed when Clint got to S.H.I.E.L.D. for his work shift. He got stuck training a bunch of Greenhorn agents, someone spilled coffee on his reports for Fury that were due at the end of the day, and it looked like Agent Juno stole his hole punch and stapler again! Clint felt like he just couldn't win... even the sub he ordered for lunch was soggy! Maybe going to visit his teammates after work would cheer him up. It was worth a shot.

As far as the archer knew, the only ones that would be at the Compound would be Tony, Pepper, Bruce, Carol, Natasha, Wanda, and Thor. Steve and Bucky were probably still out on their mission in Brazil, but Clint could still hang out with the others! Making the decision instant, Clint started looking forward to the end of his shift... even though a few more things went wrong. His mood went south as the day wore on, but he knew the other Avengers would cheer him up.

At 4:30, Clint arrived at the Avengers Compound. It had been a long, bad day... even though he wanted to hang with the others, he was in NO mood for teasing or shenanigans. After gaining entry, Clint walked in to find Bruce hanging out in the main living area reading a book, Pepper was knitting on a couch nearby, and Tony was reading something on his Stark Pad in his favorite recliner.

"Hey, Clint." Pepper greeted

"Hey." Clint replied "Where are the others?"

"Kitchen." Tony said pointing with his thumb

The archer nodded and walked to the kitchen, wondering what the other members of the team were up to. When he walked in, he found Wanda and Carol baking some cookies that smelled simply amazing! Thor was sitting at the table eating a few while he looked through a catalog. Natasha was seated at the table as well, working on some paperwork with a mug of hot chocolate within reach.

"Man, those cookies smell great!" Clint complimented as he sat down

"They sure do!" a voice agreed

Clint looked up to see Bucky walk into the kitchen and could hear Steve in the other room talking to Tony about something. What the heck? Steve and Bucky weren't due back for another two days! Bucky grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, gave Wanda a "Hello, I missed you" kiss, and sat down at the table. The ex HYDRA assassin started peeling his apple with one of his knives as Carol and Wanda put more cookies in the oven.

"Where'd you come from?" Clint asked

"Blame my parents, Barton." Bucky replied

Everyone in the kitchen and the living area busted out in loud laughter at Bucky's remark, Clint could only groan and hit his head on the table.


End file.
